


The Wolf and his Falling Star

by DreamCloudHalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carer!Sirius, Depictions of Cuts, Future Sirius and Remus, Gradual Relationship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lupin as magic tutor, M/M, Magic, Ministry of Magic, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Night of Full Moon, No Voldemort, Original OC’s, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius works at Ministry, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, Transformation, Wizard Bar, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCloudHalo/pseuds/DreamCloudHalo
Summary: “The jigsaw that was a spiralling concoction of wands and magic and adventure and canines of all types, and of maps and moons and mice and antlers and sleeking branches that swished and swayed, of laughter and fun; the  confusing puzzle that was their friendship. And that’s where the story always ended, for Remus.”Remus Lupin has lived in an apartment with Sirius for so long...so after coming to the realisation that he was gay, Moony wondered if Padfoot could ever love him.Conclusion; it was going to be one hell of a ride(Story discontinued unless called back by popular demand)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Harry Potter - Remus Lupin centric





	1. Feelings? What feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. I’ll try to update regularly.

After leaving Hogwarts, the Maurauders moved into a small flat with each other near London. It was conveniently placed, since there was an abandoned workhouse not too far away in which Lupin went to in order to get through his transformations. Eventually, James left to move in with Lily, and Peter went on his own to some other country, which was certainly a surprise to the rest of the Maurauders; after all, Peter had always been the most clingy, and was inclined to follow the other three boys whoever they went. Nonetheless, by the time Summer had rolled round, two years after leaving school, only Sirius and Remus remained. Admittedly, it was quieter without Peter’s consistent whining and James’ infectious laughter, but Remus enjoyed Sirius’ company, and vice versa.  
Remus Lupin, now a grown, strapping man, was getting ready for a job interview one morning. He had combed his tangled hair (to the best of his ability) and straightened out the moss green dress robes that he had on. His hazel speckled eyes winced in the sunlight as the curtains were drawn open; the rays of the sun revealed the scars on his face and arms, both old and new. Remus sighed and picked up the foundation from his bedside table, coating the scars in it so he looked like a normal enough wizard. After straightening his tie (for the fourth time) in the mirror, Remus left the confines of his room and trudged towards the small kitchen, where he found his friend Sirius sitting on the counter eating some toast.  
“Made some toast for you, Moony.”  
Remus smiled. It was very kind of Sirius to make food for him. Remus was running late as it was and needed more time. It was at these moments he wished he’d owned a time turner; but alas, the world wasn’t fair in that way.  
“Thanks Pads.”  
Remus said wearily and took a bite. The toast was burnt and the butter spread thin, yet Remus appreciated the effort Sirius put in all the same.  
“I’m assuming you’ve landed yourself a position, judging by the clothes.”  
Sirius mumbled between mouthfuls. Remus nodded. After leaving school, the young wizard decided they best path for him was one which taught children. A teacher. But since no magic school around here would have him, a werewolf, he had decided to become a magical tutor. Despite Dumbledore’s best efforts to have him work at Hogwarts, Remus just couldn’t bear to be away from Sirius for some reason.  
Remus has yet to understand his feelings for Sirius. He had a small crush on him back in Hogwarts, but the crush had quickly died after Sirius began to date Regina Philangie. Remus knew Sirius was straight and that’s just the way it would have to stay. So why did it hurt every time he saw Sirius’ knock down gorgeous smile in the morning? Why did he get butterflies every time Sirius said Remus’ name? And why was he so insanely jealous of all the girls who would stare at Sirius from across the street.  
‘He’s MINE.’  
Remus often found himself thinking, but as soon as he thought it, the idea was quickly pushed from his mind. It would be wrong for Remus and Sirius to go out, wouldn’t it?  
“Rem’? Are you alright?”  
Remus was snapped out of his thought process and looked up.  
“Huh? Yeah, sorry...did you say something?”  
“Mhm. I asked where your job was.”  
Sirius said with a slightly worried expression on his face. Remus tried to grin nonchalantly in order to dispel Sirius’ worries.  
“Some rich folks outside of London. They want a private tutor, and said they had some good recommendations from an old friend.’  
“Wonder who that is then.”  
“So do I. But it means I’ll be back late.”  
Sirius almost looked disappointed at this, which made Remus wonder why. But oh well. With a quick glance at the clock, Remus picked up his briefcase and the last slice of toast.  
“Have a good day at your work, Pads.”  
Remus said with a smile, and Sirius shrugged.  
“Same crap as always.”  
Remus grinned and waved goodbye, slipping his wand up his sleeve as he walked out the door. Sirius worked as an Auror in the Ministry. He didn’t care much for it, but he was good at it and at least it payed rent. Casting his lingering thoughts about Sirius aside, Remus Lupin turned on the spot and apparated away towards this family’s house.

Sirius sighed in exasperation when he heard the sound of Remus leaving. The flat was certainly lonelier when he left, and it made Sirius feel forlorn. Jumping off the counter, Sirius meandered into the bathroom, and threw the black robe he was wearing onto the floor. Then he began to run a bath with hot water and climbed in, watching the water cover his pale skin and noting how his ebony black hair drifted across the surface. Sirius’ chocolate brown eyes watched whisps of evaporation float upwards towards the ceiling in circling patterns. With that, he lazily grabbed his wand from the side of the bath and flicked it at the water, causing bubbles to come erupting from the depths and fill the bath. Sirius didn’t have to work for at least another two hours, so he had all the time in the world to laze around, much unlike Remus.  
“Rem...”  
Sirius found himself saying Remus’ name out loud and smiled softly to himself. Even the sound of Remus’s name was pleasing.  
“I love you so much...”  
He followed it with.  
Sirius has been crushing on the unsuspecting werewolf for quite some time now. He supposed it had started back in sixth year, when Remus was by his side to console him about a girl who’d broken up with him. Sirius was a wreck, but there Remus was, comforting him with that soothing voice, soft hands. It was at that moment, in Griffindor House, when Sirius had realised something. Remus had always been there for him.  
The Auror smiled to himself as he lay in the bathtub. That was one of his most treasured memories of his youth. And ever since James and Peter had moved out, Sirius had been building up the courage to ask Remus out. But every time Sirius had the courage, one smile from Remus quickly made Sirius melt into a puddle, and lose it all.  
‘Honestly, Sirius. You can fight Dark Wizards and evil creatures every day, but you can’t work up the courage to ask a boy out?’  
Sirius thought to himself, his mind teasing him. But it was true. Those monsters don’t have Remus’ soft hazel eyes, speckled with gold flakes. Those monsters didn’t have Remus’ gentle touch, or tender voice. They didn’t have his charm and intellect.  
‘Heck, at least they have more courage than you do.’  
Sirius thought with a small smile. And with that, Sirius climbed out of the bath and wandered into the bedroom, drying himself down with a towel as he went. Out of the wardrobe he pulled out his black shirt and black tie, with black trousers and black leather jacket. He found himself eyeing one of Remus’ many woolly jumpers through the open door of Remus’ room. They looked warm, snuggly. Probably smelt like Rem too...  
‘Stop it, Sirius! You’re being weird again.’  
With one final glance into Remus’ room, Sirius headed towards the small living room that they owned. Of course, it was only small because of the giant fireplace that occupied the majority of it. Sirius grabbed a handful of black, sooty floo powder and threw it to the floor of the fireplace. Great green sparks spattered and the tongues of fire licked ravenously at Sirius. He yelled,  
“Ministry of Magic!”  
And was whisked away within an instant towards his headquarters.  
Upon arriving, and stepping out of the magical grate, he joined the large crowd of wizards until he arrived at his headquarters. Sirius spotted an old friend, Merida, and walked over to her with a friendly smile.  
“Morning sleepy head. What time did you wake up then?”  
She asked with a tinkling laugh, her blue eyes shining with glee. Merida was in Slytherin back in Hogwarts, but had often hung out with Sirius. She was one of the only Slytherins that appreciated Sirius as a Gryffindor. And of course, the young wizard had always liked that. Ergo, he liked Merida. And that’s how it had always been. Sirius often thought that perhaps Merida liked him more than a friend, but she knew he was gay...right?  
“Oh, pretty early today. I made some breakfast for Rem. You remember Remus?”  
He wondered aloud. it had been a while since him and Merida has talked.  
Merida eyes widened slightly with what Sirius thought was envy, but she smiled with gritted teeth.  
“Oh, yes. I love Remus.”  
Sirius’ eyebrows narrowed in doubt, but she smiled and laughed like always and threw him a wand holster.  
“Strap up. We’re heading out.”


	2. Sometimes, it hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes home after a long day of work, and yet somehow, the night ends up being even longer...

9:00pm.  
The clock on the wall chimed a cheerful tune as Remus opened the door to his home, disheveled and worn from his day. Fortunately, the family had given him the job as their private tutor; but they’d interviewed him to the point of exhaustion. Remus didn’t even have the energy to apparate home, and so he took muggle transport over train. And it didn’t even matter if he was part muggle, those bloody trains confounded him like someone had placed a Confundus charm on him.  
“Sirius? I’m home.”  
He called through their small flat. There was no answer. The werewolf sighed, leaning against the wall with a frown. He’d wanted to see Sirius when he’d returned after such a long day. Of course, Rem didn’t know WHY...he just wanted to.  
Gathering up his briefcase from the floor where it had been discarded, Remus walked into their small study and placed the case down on his desk. The room smelt musty, since he and Sirius hardly ever used the place. Each wizard had their own desk, both opposite each other, yet perpendicular to the door. Remus has insisted on there being symmetry. The chocolate brown walls gave a sense of homeliness and well being, and mirrored the two’s love for...well, chocolate! Each desk was old - Sirius’ more so since he’d stolen this one from Mundungus Fletcher a while back. It had drawers which had been enchanted with Undetectable Expansion charms. Remus has no idea what Sirius kept in there, and frankly, he didn’t wanna find out. Remus’ desk was much nicer, neat, and not as nasty. Apart from the fine scratch marks, it was essentially spotless. That would soon change though. Remus could already imagine the mountain of paperwork now he was back in the job.  
With a sigh at the prospect of many long nights ahead in this room, Remus walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the cooling air to refresh the musty smell of the room and replace it with the cold midnight wind blowing in and washing away the dust. Walking out the room and closing the door gently, Remus proceeded to quietly walk over to his room. Sirius would long be asleep by now and he didn’t want to wake him up. After all, he probably had a tiring day at the Ministry. The door creaked quietly and Remus bit his lip, hoping Sirius wouldn’t have heard it. That worry, however, was swiftly pushed from his mind and replaced with utter shock. Sirius was lying on his bed, a hand to his side which was bleeding and going over the bed covers.  
“Oh...god...Sirius?!”  
Remus ran over, whipping his wand from out of his sleeve and kneeling on the floor next to the bed.  
“Sirius, Sirius! Wake up!!”  
A groan emitted from the bleeding man and opened his eyes.  
“Moony...?”  
He asked weakly.  
“Hey, there Pads. What the hell happened?!”  
“Oh, rough day, that’s all...”  
He shivered, and stood up, before promptly collapsing onto the floor. Remus swore profoundly and turned Sirius gently over. He then began to tear at his shirt, ripping it off his body.  
“Padfoot, stay with me here, okay?”  
He said gently, feeling his heart break at Sirius’ groans of pain.  
“Vulnera Sanentur”  
Remus whispered, and the gash cleared up slightly.  
“Sana Emplastrum”  
Remus then muttered, causing strips of plaster to wrap tightly around Sirius’ side.  
“Pads...wake up...”  
He then said softly, shaking him.  
“Sirius?!”  
“It’s alright...I’m alright...”  
Sirius mumbled, putting a hand on Remus’s knee. Remus sighed in relief, and felt the adrenaline leave his body, and his eyes fill with tears.  
“Hey, don’t do that...”  
Sirius smiled weakly and sat up, wiping the tears from Remus’s eyes.  
“I’m alright, Rem. I promise.”  
Remus hugged Sirius tightly and then helped him into a nearby armchair, before beginning to strip the bed of its bloody bedding.  
“Sorry ‘bout that Moony, I couldn’t make it to my room...”  
“It’s fine. There’s no problem.”  
Remus said with a small grin, and walked out the room to stuff the sheets into the washing machine. He flicked his wand and it sprung to life, cleaning and drying the sheets in an instant. Remus walked back into the room with the laundered sheets and made the bed once more.  
“So...you going to tell me what happened?”  
Remus asked tentatively as he worked. Sirius thought for a moment.  
“Well...I’m not exactly sure myself.....”

2 Hours Earlier...

“Confringo!”  
The Dark Arts Witch yelled, promptly cackling as the Auror’s dived out the way to dodge a falling tree. Sirius looked over at Merida and his companions, each one rugged looking and exhausted. The witch eyed the four of them with a smile growing steadily on her face, her steely eyes narrowing.  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
She screamed, pointing her crooked wand at the Auror below. He was struck with a green light and Sirius yelled out in anger.  
“Damn it!”  
He heard Merida yell, a hand going to her mouth in shock. Sirius grabbed her hand swiftly and they both ran behind the tree from before, dodging the witch’s other attacks.  
“Come on out, my pretties. Don’t you all want to play?”  
“Stupefy!”  
Merida yelled desperately, but the witch deflected the spell.  
“Pathetic!”  
“Accio!”  
The other Auror yelled, and a branch hit the witch round the head as it went hurtling towards the Auror. He was knocked out, but the witch remained conscious, although dazed.  
Sirius realises this may be the only opening they’d get, so he decided to risk his own health.  
“Sanguinem Aeternam.”  
Sirius pointed his wand at her and muttered a spell he didn’t use often. She cried out and put a hand to her side where a large wound had opened up. However, this spell came with a cost, and Sirius found himself copying the witch’s action. The gash had opened up on his body too.  
“Damn...damn...”  
He mumbled, watching the blood bleed out. The witch was on the ground, crying out in pain.  
“Go, Sirius. We’ll finish up here.”  
Merida said to him urgently, conscious of the blood he was losing. With the last of his strength, Sirius apparated back to his apartment.  
The room was spinning rapidly and he couldn’t think properly. His room looked so far away...so the bleeding man opened the nearest door and collapsed onto a soft bed, fighting to keep his eyes open in fear that if he closed them, they’d never open again

“Umm...it’s all a little blurry.”  
Sirius lied, knowing this was the type of thing that Remus tended to worry about. The werewolf smiled weakly as he finished up and helped Sirius over into the bed.  
“Alright...you’re probably just tired. Sleep here tonight, and I’ll sleep in your room.”  
He began to all over to the door when he heard Sirius sit up.  
“Rem, wait.”  
“Yes...?”  
“Don’t go. Stay here for a bit. Please?”  
Remus turned around to look at Sirius. The gentle moonlight seemed to shine on him like he was some God, showing his beautiful pale skin and bare chest. Remus felt his cheeks redden and was grateful the room was dark.  
“Okay...just for a while.”  
Remus took off his dress robes and changed into something more comfortable, before climbing into the bed with Sirius.  
Remus smiled gently, and then laughed a little. Padfoot tilted his head in confusion.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“I remembered how we used to get into each other’s beds back in the dorm rooms. We used to tell each other scary stories, remember?”  
Sirius chuckled.  
“How could I forget? But as I remember, YOU were the one who was scared of them.”  
“No way!”  
Remus laughed heartily, and Sirius joined him before wincing one pain and clutching his side. Remus put a hand on Sirius’s chest, (which increased the heart rate of both the men) and pushed him down onto the bed before lying down next to him.  
“Go to sleep. You need to rest.”  
“I know...”  
Sirius mumbled with a yawn, and closed his eyes. Remus tried to keep his eyes open, but after such a tiring day himself he didn’t have the energy, and felt his body slip into slumber. Not before he felt Sirius’s hand intertwine softly with his though....


	3. Bitch of a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida pops round for a visit! Yay?

First awake the next morning was Sirius. He looked over at Remus, sleeping soundly next to him and smiled sheepishly. Remus was curled up in the crook of Sirius’ arm, with one hand on his chest. Sirius felt his cheeks darken and his insides warmed up. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, he knew Remus would be late if he didn’t wake up now. It broke his heart to do it, but Sirius gently shook the sleeping wolf.  
“Hey, Rem. Wake up buddy.”  
His soft voice whispered quietly. Remus stirred, and he graced Sirius with the sight of his beautiful honey hazel coloured eyes.  
“Morning beautiful.”  
Sirius said in a joking voice, even though he genuinely meant it.  
“Morn’in....”  
The other muttered, sitting up and giving back the freedom of Sirius’ arm.  
“Sorry mate, I fell asleep with you...”  
“It’s fine, Moony. Guess it was comforting to know I wasn’t alone.”  
Remus smiled, and then looked down at the bandage caked in blood around the Auror’s side.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No, not too much.”  
“Shall I make breakfast?”  
“Uhhh...”  
Sirius glanced at the clock on the wall, and Remus followed his gaze before gasping.  
“Crap. The family...Sirius, if you want me to-“  
“No, no. I’ll be fine on my own. You go.”  
“Alright. I’ll bring home take-away though. You in the mood for anything?”  
He thought for a moment, and then shrugged.  
“Chinese?”  
“Sure thing. I’ll pick it up on the way home. I’m only meeting the kids today so I shouldn’t be out too late...”  
The sentence finished with a long yawn. Sirius felt the guilt gradually increasing inside of him. It was his fault Rem had been up all night in the first place.  
“Listen, Remus...”  
Sirius began as the other got out of bed, but he stopped short when the shirt was removed. He felt that warm feeling inside again as his black eyes traced the grooves and muscles of that beautiful olive skin.  
“You don’t have to apologise, Sirius. You would have done the same for me.”  
Remus said, putting on dress robes. He’d guessed what Sirius was going to say correctly. Sirius bashfully blushed and looked away from Remus changing.  
“Yeah...okay....”  
Remus smiled a little, and grabbed something from the counter, putting it around his neck before grabbing his wand.  
“Okay. I won’t stay for too long. Don’t do anything strenuous.”  
“I won’t.”  
“And don’t go to work!”  
“I won’t, Moony.”  
“Good. And don’t-“  
“REM! It’s fine.”  
“Okay, okay...”  
Remus waved one more time and ran out the house. Sirius sighed, and lay back down onto the bed, moping. He had wanted Remus to stay, more than anything, but he knew this job was just as important. A whine escaped his mouth, like a begging dog, and he turned over to hug the pillow.  
‘Dumb idiot. Leaving me here.’  
He thought with a huff.  
‘Not fair. Stupid, lucky, family...’  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He slowly stood up and wrapped a dressing gown around his body, then grumbled his way towards the door.  
“Rem, did you leave your keys again..?”  
He asked, opening the door, only to see Merida standing there instead. Sirius felt disappointed, but smiled weakly at her anyway and opened the door.  
“Hey Sirius.”  
She said with a wide smile.  
“Sup?”  
“Not much. Just came to see if you were alright.”  
She looked down at his side and saw the bandages.  
“Ah. So you went to St Mundungo’s after all?”  
“No. Remus helped me.”  
“Oh.”  
She didn’t look all that happy, Sirius noted, at the sound of Remus’s name. But he was sure it didn’t mean anything.  
“Anyway, have you eaten this morning?”  
Sirius shook his head, and Merida smiled warmly.  
“I’ll make something. You up for pancakes? I know it’s rather late...”  
She looked up at the clock which read 12:30.  
“Sure, I guess.”  
He left her for a moment, explaining that he had to get some clothes on. Sirius found himself walking into Remus’ room and glancing at the comfy, tartan sweaters in the wardrobe. A majority of them were from Mrs Weasley, Arthur Weasley’s wife, who had gotten into the habit of making them ever since the birth of her first son. They’d always joked about have lots of kids one day, but Molly Wesley knew they were already in vast amounts of debt, and so had taken up knitting. Sirius had one of his own, but Remus’s sweaters were bigger...and smelt like him...

‘Oh well...he wouldn’t mind...’  
Sirius thought gleefully as he walked out of Remus’ room, wearing the sweater that was far too big for him. Merida glances over at him and giggled.  
“That’s rather big, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, I guess...”  
Sirius refrained from mentioning that this was Remus’ sweater, through a small amount of embarrassment. Merida dished up the pancakes she’d finished and they both sat together at the table, talking about about old times back at Hogwarts and laughing about the times they’d had. It was around 4pm by this time.  
“Remember that sleeze, Frank Longbottom? He was always a stickler for the rules.”  
Sirius felt slightly uncomfortable talking about Frank in this way. He had become a little annoying after being chosen as a Prefect, but Frank was a good guy, a loyal friend, and he didn’t appreciate Merida talking about him badly.  
“Um...I guess...oh! I heard he’s engaged though.”  
Sirius said happily.  
“To Alice Prewett, in our year.”  
“Poor woman.”  
Merida added, then laughed, and Sirius felt something snap.  
“I think it’s good, actually. Frank deserves to be happily married.”  
Merida looked away, avoiding Sirius’ glare, and then sighed.  
“I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll go, I think...”  
“Merida, wait-“  
She stood up quickly and grabbed her coat from the chair.  
“Merida...”  
“Get well soon, Sirius.”  
She walked out, hitting past an unsuspecting Remus who was walking past the door.  
“Ow! Merida...?”  
He said, but the witch had already apparated away.  
“Sirius, what was that- is that my jumper?”  
Sirius blushed in embarrassment and shook his head.  
“Ermmm...I thought it was mine?”  
Remus chuckled.  
“Sirius, it’s twice your size!”  
“Well, it’s comfy.”  
Sirius pouted in defiance, and then looked at Remus who was holding his arm.  
“Did Merida hurt you?”  
“Only a little. It’s fine though.”  
He picked up the Chinese food he’d just put on the table and began to get some plates out.  
“I’ll help!”  
Sirius said, standing up, but he felt a head rush and sat back down again. Remus laughed again, a hearty laugh that seemed to fill the room with warmth, along with Sirius’s insides.  
“It’s fine, Padfoot. Just sit, okay?”  
“Alright, alright...”  
Sirius moped, and watched Remus at work. The man looked tired and dishevelled, and yet still insisted on helping out.  
‘He’s so perfect...so perfect...’  
Sirius dreamily thought to himself.  
Remus finished up after a while and gave Sirius a bowl with some chopsticks, before sitting down across the counter with him.  
“So Merida came around?”  
“Yeah, she wanted to know how I was doing. But I got a bit angry with her and she left...”  
“Oh, I see...”  
He looked uncomfortable talking about Merida, so Sirius quickly changed the subject.  
“How were the kids?”  
Remus laughed to himself, and put his bowl down.  
“Well, they are certainly something....”


	4. The Hortensia Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells of his encounters with the Hortensia family.

12:22 that morning...

Remus apparated around a mile away from the house in which he was meeting the kids at. The house had various protective charms around it and was hidden within a dense forest. The entrance to said house could only be accessed by those who had permission to enter, which was why Remus was so far away. He had already met with the parents the day before, in a small café in the local town, and they had told him that a coach would be waiting with their family butler inside, who would escort Remus to the house. Of course, he’d wondered why the house was so secluded; perhaps the family were under threat, or they were just very cautious. Either way, Remus knew it was none of his business, and so walked to the edge of a forest and waited. The darkness seemed to envelope the trees, and he could not see a few metres down. He’d heard stories in the town that the woods were haunted, and that all who entered never returned. Muggle conspiracies, obviously. The werewolf inside of him could feel the magical power emanating from these woods. He shuddered ever so slightly, but knew he couldn’t back away from this job. Not many families were willing to have Remus teach their kids, despite his qualifications, because he was obliged to tell them he was part werewolf. But when Remus had told Mr. And Mrs. Hortensia, they smiled and brushed away the issue.  
“It is of no problem to us. My mother’s second husband had been a werewolf.”  
Mrs Hortensia had told him kindly.  
“Then it is alright if I take time off once a month?”  
“Of course, of course.”  
Mr. Hortensia smiled.  
“It is difficult for us to find such a good tutor who is willing to come this far into the countryside, after all.”  
He’d told Remus in his thick accent. Remus thought it sounded almost Russian.  
The wizard was torn from his thoughts at the sound of an approaching carriage. He looked up, and a very handsome looking carriage approaching, pulled by two enormous Threstrals. They beat their hooves on the ground with such force it left an imprint on the soil. Remus’s caramel eyes widened in astonishment and he smiled, stroking their necks individually.  
“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”  
A man with a heavy Russian accent asked. He was wearing a black tailored waistcoat, which had long tails that almost reached the ground. His shoes were shiny, the shirt barely had a mark on it, and his hair was immaculately perfect. In his lapel, and red rose sat, the colour of rubies and blood.  
“Yes, they are...”  
Remus agreed, before holding his hand out to the man.  
“I’m Arthur Pince, the Hortensia’s butler.”  
He said, shaking Remus’s hand firmly.  
“You must be Professor Lupin.”  
“Yes. It’s good to meet you.”  
“You too, Sir.”  
He held the door of the carriage open for Remus.  
“After you.”  
Remus nodded politely and climbed in, remembering his manners. He wanted to make a good impression on this family, especially since they were of such high nobility. Their respectability was clearly reflected in the stature and demeanour of their butler, after all.  
Remus climbed into the plush purple surrounding of the carriage, feeling well and truly pampered by this point, and the butler sat opposite him, shutting the door and rapping the window so the coachman would drive on. The blackness enveloped them as it did the woods whilst they drove onwards.  
“How long have you worked for the Hortensia’s?”  
Remus asked, starting a polite conversation to pass the time.  
“10 years I’ve been in their employment. But it’s been three since we came to England.”  
“I’m impressed! You have very good at English, Mr. Pince.”  
The butler smiled sheepishly and nodded.  
“I’ve learnt English and French since a young age. Upon coming into the Hortensia’s employment, I’ve also learnt Japanese and German.”  
“Most impressive.”  
Remus admitted, astonished at how many languages this man knew. But, perhaps that’s to be expected from people with such high standards. It was only Remus’ hope that he could meet these standards.  
His hands clenched in nervousness as they arrived on the gravel drive, sunlight peeking through the curtains of the carriage.  
“No need to be nervous, Professor Lupin. The Hortensia’s have already expressed their excitement for you to come tutor their children.”  
Remus smiled warmly and stepped out of the carriage, taking his first look at the mansion.  
It was HUGE. 9,000 square feet of floor space sat on luscious green grass and pristine gravel leading up to a mahogany brown door. The courtyard was covered in bushes and brushes and red roses. Remus couldn’t believe his eyes, and his curiosity spiked immensely as to how rich these people were. The windows were shiny and reflected rainbows, with fancy Victorian sills and pillars dotted around the structure. A typical European Manor.  
“The parents are in the drawing room with the children.”  
Pince said, opening the door for Remus and guiding him through the beautiful house. He could already hear the children in the upcoming room. Upon entering, a warm atmosphere of home welcomed him. Cream sofas with soft cushions, a beautiful azure carpet situated on the floor, and paintings hanging on the wall. There were four children in the room, running around excitedly, along with the parents, who welcomed Lupin over with a handshake.  
“Good to see you again, Professor Lupin.”  
Mr Hortensia greeted kindly, and Lupin agreed.  
“You have a beautiful house, Mrs Hortensia.”  
Lupin politely said. She smiled and shook her head.  
“Oh, you’re too kind. I do think it could be fixed up a bit more.”  
She said modestly. Meanwhile, Mr Hortensia had barked something in sharp Russian and the three youngest children lined up in height order. The eldest child, who looked to be around 17, walked over to Remus and shook his hand. He had sharp black hair that matched his parents, and strange purple eyes that viewed Remus cautiously. All the same, he warmly grinned.  
“Good morning, Professor Lupin. My name is Claus.”  
He spoke with a soft English accent, much unlike the harsh Russian accent his parents had. His clothing was neat and posh, and he certainly had dashing looks.  
“Good morning Claus, it’s good to meet you.”  
“These are my siblings; Damian, Charlie, and Alexis.”  
Remus smiled kindly at the children. The boys waved excitedly, but the youngest girl hid behind Claus. She was tiny, only 6 years old, and clung to his trouser leg. She wore a pretty black frock and a band in her hair of red roses. Much unlike the rest of her family, she had blond hair in pretty locks that fell down her back. Her eyes were a soft blue and her skin was paler than the others.  
Remus turned his attention to the two boys. They were twins, looking to be around ten, both with black hair and rosy skin. Both had a red rose in their shirt pockets, the shirt itself white and their trousers black. They were very smart, and were both ten. They teased Alexis for being shy, but Remus could see that they secretly cared for her a lot, in the way how each boy took one of her hands to reassure her.  
“It’s very nice to meet you three.”  
Remus said softly, trying not to scare them. He turned his attention to the parents.  
“Will Damian and Charlie be joining a school next year?”  
“Yes, Professor Dumbledore has already offered a place to us in his school.”  
“Ah, yes. I myself went to Hogwarts. I enjoyed it thoroughly. It’s a very welcoming place.”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
Mr Hortensia drew Remus away from the children to speak to him relatively privately.  
“We would like you to tutor them in a basic history of magic, teach them some basic spells, and so on. We are aware Alexis is only young, but we want her to do well in life and believe it is good to begin tutoring at a young age.”  
“Of course. That should be completely fine.”  
“The boys have already begun displaying magical qualities, and they’ve certainly caused a ruckus in the house. We’d like to keep it under control.”  
“Well, that will become easier when they get wands and go to magical school, but I’ll see what I can do.”  
“And we’ll pay you £2,500 each session.”  
Remus almost dropped his briefcase.  
“What?! I mean, thank you, but really I can’t accept-“  
“No, no, I insist! My children can be difficult at times, so it’s really only right.”  
Remus smiled bashfully, in utter shock at how much money he was going to earn.  
They talked for a while longer, got a tour of the house, and then ate lunch with the parents. Remus said goodbye to the children, saying he’d see them tomorrow, and took the carriage back with Mr Pince.  
As they were travelling through the forest, Remus felt the urge to ask a question that had bugging him.  
“Mr. Pince, if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you something?”  
The butler nodded.  
“I know it’s none of my business...but why does Alexis look so different to the rest of her family?”  
The butler raised his eyebrows, and nodded.  
“She isn’t actually a sibling to the other three children. She is their cousin. Her mother was Mrs Hortensia’s sister. Alexis’ parents were killed in an attack by the Russian mafia. That’s also why the Hortensia’s moved to England. They wanted to take her away from where it happened, and move in case the mafia came after them next.”  
Remus felt his heart sink. The poor girl. No wonder she was so nervous when he met her.  
Remus was still mulling it over as he bought Chinese later that evening. But he brushed it from his mind as he approached their apartment door, thinking about Sirius instead and how he’d been that day...


	5. Chinese and Jigsaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interruption at dinner leaves Sirius needing a desperate drink and Remus chewing on his thoughts.

Sirius popped a piece of chicken in his mouth as Remus finished telling him about the family.  
“They seem like very nice people. It’s such a shame about the young girl’s parents though.”  
Remus nodded, and set down his chopsticks.  
“She looked absolutely terrified to see me in the house. I hope my scars didn’t scare her...”  
“I’m sure they didn’t, Rem. You couldn’t scare anyone. You’re much too nice.”  
Remus smiled warmly and poured himself some coffee. The jug gurgled as it became empty, so he stood up to make more. Sirius finished up his noodles and stood up with the bowls. A sharp pang in his side, however, caused him to drop one, the china smashing loudly, the noise ricocheting off the walls like bullets in an enclosed room. Remus jumped and covered his ears abruptly, dropping the jug with a clamour, as if the noise had caused him a great pain.  
“Ah, I’m sorry Remus, I didn’t mean to...”  
Sirius said sheepishly, before glancing over at Remus.  
“...Rem?”  
He forgot about the smashed bowl on the floor and ran over to him, squeezing him tightly.  
“Hey....Rems...”  
He said softly, seeing tears brimming at Remus’ eyes.  
“Rem can you hear me?”  
“D’you say s’mthin Sirius?”  
He mumbled quietly, slowly taking his hands away from his ears.  
“Sorry, the ringing has just stopped...”  
Sirius bit his lip and squeezed him.  
“God, I completely forgot your transformation. It’s in two days isn’t it...? You should have said something to me.”  
Remus nodded and sat down at the table, groaning. Sirius sighed, and picked up the china from the floor, being careful not to cut himself. He put it in the bin and then took Remus by the hand into their small living room, pushing him onto the couch.  
“Do you need me to call the family for you?”  
“No, no...I only have to see them tomorrow...”  
“Rem, you can’t, you’re senses are all hyped up. They’ll drive you crazy.”  
“It’s fine, it’s fine. Rent is in a couple of days anyway and we won’t make it.”  
“I’ll go back into work then.”  
Sirius pleaded, his big brown eyes begging. Remus smiled and shook his head.  
“No, you can’t. You’re still injured. If you go in now, you’ll look worse than I do after a transformation...”  
Remus stood up, heading towards the door. Sirius stood up and ran after him, hugging him from behind. Remus felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment.  
‘Sirius is hugging me...again!’  
Sirius smiled to himself, a giddy man in love.  
“You don’t look bad after a transformation, Moons. You look...rugged.”  
“Rugged?”  
Now it was Sirius’ turn to blush.  
‘Why did I say that?!’  
Luckily though, Remus laughed happily.  
“Rugged? Thanks Pads, I guess.”  
Sirius let go of Remus so he could turn to face him.  
“Pads, I’m going to work tomorrow. I’ll be back early, and shouldn’t have any problems...alright?”  
Sirius sighed.  
“Fine...but you cannot go in the next day. I’ll scout out the warehouse tonight and make sure there isn’t anyone there.”  
“Thank you Pads.”  
Remus hugged Sirius tightly, and Sirius involuntarily breathed in the scent of Remus’s hair. It smelt of sweet oranges and honey, with whiffs of chocolate.  
‘God I wish you were mine...’  
He thought to himself, before Remus let go and the wonderful moment was over.  
“I’m going to use the bathroom, have a bath. You need to go in there?”  
Sirius shook his head, and Remus shrugged before walking into the bathroom. Sirius heard the light switch click and the door shut gently. He collapsed backwards into the couch with a sigh and a groan, glaring at the ceiling as if blaming it for the pain he was in, physically and mentally. He wanted Remus to be his. Sirius was fed up of the side glances Remus would get from people along the street: both scared and lustful. He saw how uncomfortable it made him. Sirius just wanted to grab Remus and tell him its all okay, that he would do anything to make them go away...  
He stood, and grabbed his coat from the peg in the room, before opening the front door and stepping out into the cold chill. More than anything, Sirius needed a drink. Remus would be in the bath for a while, so surely he wouldn’t notice if Sirius stepped out for a bit, right?  
The wind nipped at Sirius’ nose causing it to go a soft pink. Walking to the bar wasn’t that bad of a journey, and anyhow, Sirius passed the warehouse on his way over there, meaning he could check up on the place. Nobody tended to head over to that part anyway: this area of London was quieter than others, the air was fresher, the streets cleaner. Towers tilted towards the sky in a jaunty fashion, stretching to reach the midnight eve; the moon leered at them. Small businesses began here, and as they grew they migrated towards the central city, allowing new businesses to be birthed in their place. The hustle and bustle of the city continued daily, completely unaware to the magic that would happen in its depths. This zone was a hotspot for magic: Sirius knew of at least three magical bars in the area, as well as robe shops of colourful clothing and bakeries bursting with the best pumpkin pasties around, rivalling those of Hogwarts.  
The warehouse was located just on the outskirts of the town. Previously a thriving factory for coal production, the company had moved towards central London, such as its predecessors had, as the business grew. It had recently been stripped for scrap metal and now lay vacant, awaiting the next company to start here - which, in Sirius’ opinion, would never happen. Just as the students back at Hogwarts had believed the Shrieking Shack had been haunted, the warehouse, now known as the ‘Witch’s Warehouse’ or ‘Wraith’s Lair’, was also believed to be haunted by the locals. The Maurauders has kept up this pretence amongst the townsfolk, sometimes by bewitching the windows to softly glow blue on the night of a full moon, perhaps a spectre creeping amongst the smog around the outside walls. All mist and magic, Peter often said. After a few teenagers had seen the spells, rumours of the haunted warehouse spread like a wildfire; woe to the person who visited it on the night of the full moon, when ghosts and spirits roamed freely.  
Sirius chuckled to himself as he turned the corner, heading down the street towards the warehouse. Muggles would believe anything if prompted, and the power of rumours can truly be a weapon to those who wish to wield it.  
Sirius approached a large tree, which cast its pitch black shadow onto the pavement. He walked under it, and appeared as Padfoot, a lone, black, shaggy dog, trotting along to the warehouse. Padfoot sniffed the air for the scent of humans, and after smelling nothing, he slipped through a dog sized gap in the wall of the warehouse and looked around.  
Silence enveloped the space of the stripped walls, covered in scratches from Remus’ nightly adventures. Graffiti decorated the walls here and there, but the paint was faded and ancient: not many teenagers had been here since the rumours had begun. Some of the roof tiles had fallen in and strips of moon light shone through the gaps, illuminating the whole place with a soft glow. Padfoot stole around the room quietly, checking each area of this vast expanse carefully for presence of life: after the transformation tomorrow night, there certainly wouldn’t be any life remaining.  
Padfoot sat in the middle of the warehouse, half in a beam of light, and took in the silence. 

Remus, meanwhile, sunk down into the soapy waters sighing, his red cheeks making the water even hotter than before. He was still hung up over the hug, more than he should have been. It confused him...but still it felt right. The grooves of Sirius’ muscles fit perfectly in line with his, fitting together like a jigsaw waiting to be solved.  
The jigsaw that was a spiralling concoction of wands and magic and adventure and canines of all types, and of maps and moons and mice and antlers and sleeking branches that swished and swayed, of laughter and fun; the confusing puzzle that was their friendship. And that’s where the story always ended, for Remus. They were friends. He didn’t want to ruin what they have. He couldn’t ruin what they have. What Remus wanted was wrong. Sirius would see it as wrong. Sirius would never want more, it was wrong to think he would. Wrong, wrong, wrong...

So...why does it feel so right?


	6. Ginger Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Remus makes a startling discovery.
> 
> (Side note; I’m particularly fond of this chapters name. I know it’s weird, I just like it 😂)

The loud clattering and laughter in the bar blocked out the jumping traffic in the street. Sirius could hardly hear anything over the clamour of drunk men and women. He wanted desperately to join them, but knew he should probably ask Remus to join him. The last time Sirius went through a drunk phase, the other Maurauders had to drag him home after he’d passed out completely.  
Sirius drew out his wand and flicked it; a purple mist appeared, and he spoke into it.  
“Hey. Planning on getting completely hammered if you want to join me.”  
He said casually, and flicked his wand again, causing the mist to disappear up into the ceiling, before he said something like;  
“And then afterwards we can get a bit of action...”  
Sirius simply chuckled at himself, and decided he should probably just drink himself to death in this bar.  
“I’ll have a double whiskey...”  
He said to the bartender, a witch around his age.  
She winked at him and smiled.  
“You can get it for free, for someone as handsome as you.”  
Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned a little.  
“Hilarious, Al’. You’re barking up the wrong tree, and you know it.”  
The bartender laughed heartily and slid a whiskey over to Sirius with her wand.  
“Yeah, I know. Howzit going, Black?”  
“Not bad, Dove.”  
The witch had frizzy hair in beautiful locks, tied up in a messy bun; it framed her caramel skin beautifully. Her uniform consisted of a messily tucked shirt, and a short skirt; men found it enticing, but that wasn’t the girls intention...besides, she knew how to deal with the ones that got brave.  
Alexandra Dove. The Maurauders met her about a year and a half ago, and haven’t been to any other bar since. It was owned by her father, who took an instant liking to the four of them, and gave them good discounts on the drink each time they visited. Alexandra, or Alex, was the only person who knew about Sirius’ crush on Remus. Frankly, she is the only person who Sirius believed would understand. Alexandra was a lesbian, and had a major crush on a witch who often visited. She didn’t know how to tell her Dad though, who was old in his views and wouldn’t agree. So she found comfort in talking about it with Sirius, who also was the only person who knew about Alex’s sexuality.  
“Long day?”  
“You have no idea...”  
Sirius mumbled, downing the drink in one go.  
“It’s so difficult to be around him. Is it possible he gets hotter everyday?”  
Alex chuckled, and filled the cup up to the top again.  
“Unfortunately, yes. I-ooh...”  
Alex’s cheeks flushed a bright pink as her crush walked into the bar.  
“God I wish I knew if she was gay...”  
Alex mumbled as the woman sat down at a table not too far away. Sirius chuckled heartily and sipped his drink.  
“You and me both. If I knew Remus had the same feelings...I’d feel so much more confident...”  
He yawned, putting the glass down with a clunk. Alex smiled and nodded, gazing at the woman with such a longing.  
“Her lips are just a purple plush pillow...’  
“Oh no, you’re alliterating!”  
Sirius chuckled, and then thought.  
“Maybe we can find out if she’s gay...”  
Sirius said out loud. He finished his drink and walked over to the table where the red headed witch sat, ignoring Alex’s signs of protest. Her hair was a frizzy tangle of curly red ringlets; she had pale skin with sprinkles of freckles and lilac lipstick that framed her lips. She wore a neat white frilled top and a bright red skirt that flowed downwards, and neat black shoes poking out from underneath.  
“Heyyy, love. Can I get you a drink?”  
Sirius greeted the woman with a slurred voice, trying to act drunk. He could see Alex polishing a glass at the bar, her head tilted in their direction, listening in.  
“Anything you want, luv. Especially for someone as pretty as you,” He added.  
The woman simply rolled her eyes, and smiled dashingly.  
“Thanks honey, but I’m really not interested in men that way.”  
The woman smirked and stood, lifting her skirt up a little as she did so. Rainbow coloured socks could be visible around her ankles. She sat down and turned her attention to the drink that had appeared at her table a moment ago.  
Sirius simply smiled and said his apologies, politely leaving her alone and walking over to the bar, where Alex was blushing furiously.  
“I can’t believe it! She’s the most perfect woman in the world...AND I have a chance with her!! Black, you’re the best!”  
She pinched his shoulder lightly, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Drinks on the house for you!”  
Sirius smiled warmly and put his head down on the bar.  
“At least one of us has a chance...”  
He mumbled forlornly.

Remus had just got out the bath and was changing into a warm jumper when a little wisp of lilac smoke appeared at the mirror.  
“Hey. Planning on getting completely hammered if you want to join me.”  
The wisp spoke with Sirius’ voice, echoing around the room before disappearing with a purple puff. Remus contemplated the matter for a moment. Did he want to spend the evening drinking, two nights away from his transformation, knowing that tomorrow was going to be very difficult? No...  
But did he want to spend time with Sirius?  
Well, yes...  
‘Besides. I don’t actually have to drink anything...’  
Remus thought to himself as he pulled some jeans on and took a coat from his wardrobe, putting it on.  
With that, Remus stepped out into the cold and headed towards the hidden wizard bar down the street. Night had truly fallen and it was late, but considering that Remus didn’t have to leave the house until around twelve, he wasn’t too bothered about staying up, knowing he could afford to sleep in the following day. He kept his head nestled in his coat as much as possible, feeling insecure about his scars, even if the streets were sparse of people; Sirius always made himself feel better about his scars anyway. He would comfort him lovingly, and say something wonderful about them, which always made Remus so much bett-

Remus froze as he looked through the window of the bar.  
‘Who’s that woman...?’  
He thought to himself, watching Sirius talking with a woman, smiling at her and winking. Remus couldn’t see the woman’s face, but she was moving her head like she was interested. A bartender came over and gave the woman a drink, and Sirius smiled and walked away. Remus backed away from the window, and hid around the corner.  
‘Who was she?! Did Sirius buy her a drink?! Why would he...why would he...do that..?’  
Remus thought desperately to himself, feeling tears brimming at his eyes. Why would he do that?  
‘Because he’s straight, you stupid man.’ Remus sighed and slid down the wall he was leaning against, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up against his chest.  
‘And...you’re not...’  
He sighed, giving in at last. Remus couldn’t deny it any longer.  
‘You’re gay, accept it....accept it....’

‘...I love him...’  
Remus thought to himself in that moment. There was no point in running away any longer. He couldn’t turn away from his feelings anymore, could no longer keep them grounded.

In that moment; as the moon shone bars of shade down on Remus, and as the bright lights of the bar blinded Sirius, they both thought...

‘I love him...and there’s nothing I can do...’


	7. Sleep; a powerful force.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the ‘incident’, and Remus’s gayness has hit him like a brick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Corona virus going on in the world, and cancelling exams, I’ve found myself with a lot of free time available to write.
> 
> Of course, this does open the possibility of the DREADED WRITERS BLOCK
> 
> To avoid this, I want to hear your suggestions! If you want something to happen later in the fic, tell me and I’ll write it. 
> 
> Stay safe during this time, enjoy the chapter :)

Remus got up as quietly as he could the next morning. He followed his usual routine of changing into smart dress robes, cleaning his shoes and slipping an old, worn necklace round his neck. Then it came to opening the blinds. He closed his eyes but the rays of the sun still shined through and burned, more so than usual.  
“Ow...crap...”  
He mumbled to himself, slowly opening his eyes as they adjusted to the blinding light. Once it had all calmed down, he grabbed his empty briefcase and proceeded to head into his office. The blind had been open for the past two days so the sun shining through wasn’t too much of a shock. Besides, a tree blocked most of the rays, shrouding the room in a translucent emerald colour. The rooms warmly smell was stronger than usual; hints of paint and mint chocolate...and dog?  
Remus looked around at Sirius’ desk and saw a black shaggy dog asleep on a pillow underneath it.  
A wave of remembrance from the night before washed over Remus and he quickly stood away from the sleeping Padfoot. He didn’t want to confront Sirius through shame of last night. After discovering his true feelings, he couldn’t bear to look at him through fear of either blushing to the point of death or accidentally saying something stupid.  
Remus stole over to his desk and opened the draws. He levitated three large jars, with slopping solutions of different hues inside, into his briefcase, of which had an Undetectable Expansion Charm; he also grabbed some papers and small, wand shaped sticks from the desk, putting them inside the worn briefcase.  
He turned from the desk, taking one more look at the slumbering dog, and walked out the room, then the flat. The jumping traffic made Remus’ ears hurt, but he quickly climbed down the stairs and turned down an alleyway, before swiftly apparating towards the Hortensia’s house.  
He arrived at the outskirts of the wooded forest that cloaked the mansion, before promptly falling over as a wave a nausea washed over him. At least, Remus thought, sitting in the dirt, it was a calming atmosphere compared the the bustle of the city. Gone were the screeches of tires and horns, replaced with the quiet twittering of birds as they conversed with one another. The trees swathed at each other violently as the wind picked up, and Remus involuntarily shivered, then stood up. His moss robes tugged enviously along with the wind, flapping away. His grip tightened on the briefcase and the precious contents inside. If one of the jars inside broke, the cacophony of explosions that would ensue would be catastrophic. Remus could only imagine all the paperwork if a muggle saw.  
Fortunately, the plush purple carriage arrived, with the Hortensia’s butler inside, Mr. Pince, beckoning him to the warmth of the mansion. Remus gladly climbed inside and talked happily with Mr. Pince, ignoring the constant stinging in the back of his brain.  
“You know, Claus began work today.”  
Mr. Pince added as they brought the subject of work up.  
“Really?”  
Remus replied with a broad smile. Claus was very charming when he’d met him yesterday.  
“I hadn’t know he’d been interviewing.”  
“Yes, he’s gone for a job in Foreign Relations in the Ministry. He wants the Russian Magical Government to do more about problems with the Mafia, especially ever since Alexis began living with them.”  
Mr. Prince smiled happily to himself.  
“All three of the boys have stepped up to protecting her. It really is amazing. The death of Mrs Hortensia’s sister and her family was tragic, of course, but I think they’re delighted to have a little girl in the family.”  
Remus grinned and looked out the window as the mansion loomed overhead. Levitating brushes and soapy buckets were currently washing the windows; a heavy task, considering there were so many. They sparkled in the sunlight, like little stars sweeping across the panes. Remus could see Mrs Hortensia with her wand raised as she washed the windows; a pair of shears clipped a bush into a neat hedge behind. She smiled happily at Remus and waved as he stepped out the carriage.  
“Good morning, Professor Lupin.”  
She glided over and shook his hand firmly, her black dress gently blowing in the wind.  
“Mr. Pince, if you could escort Professor Lupin to the drawing room, the kids are waiting.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
Remus said a polite goodbye and followed the butler to the drawing room.  
The only word that could fit the description of the room was that is was enormous. It had clearly been converted from some kind of small ballroom; a large fireplace filled one wall, glistening in pristine perfection, with comfy arm chairs and sofas laden with cushions and blankets. There was a neat oak table with chairs around it, in which the children now sat, near a conservatory like area with large windows that overlooked the huge garden, of which was filled with beautiful red and purple roses. A charming chandelier hung over the table, illuminating the room with iridescent colours that reflected from the diamonds that dazzled as they hung from it.  
“Children, it’s time for your tutor session.”  
Mr. Pince told them, waving a wand that he drew out of his pocket and rapping it on the table, causing the various amounts of colouring crayons and pads to disappear.  
Mr. Pince bowed politely to Professor Lupin and left the room, leaving him to the expectant gaze of the children who awaited Remus.  
Professor Lupin smiled happily at them and opened his briefcase, taking out the coloured jars.  
“I thought we’d start with something simple in order to gauge how far along you all are with your powers.”  
One of the twins raised their hand.  
“Yes...uhh...”  
“I’m Damian! I always were a red earring.”  
Remus noted this fact down, seeing a little red stud in Damians ear. Charlie had a purple stud in his.  
‘Keeping up with a strict red and purple colour scheme then...’  
Remus thought to himself.  
“What does ‘gauge’ mean?”  
Damian asked.  
“To gauge something means to determine or estimate. I just want to see where your magic capabilities are at. Your parents said you’re quite a handful.”  
Charlie giggled suggestively, clearly knowing what Remus meant. Damian suddenly started laughing too. Even Alexis began to smile.  
“What are you...”  
Remus began, following their gaze, to where his three coloured jars were floating dangerously in the air.  
“Oh my...”  
Remus whipped his wand out and stopped them as they began to fall, putting them gently back on the table.  
“Right...that’s what I was afraid of...”  
He mumbled to himself, turning back to the children.  
“That was very good...but let’s save floating things for later, okay?”  
The three children nodded. Remus drew a white line in chalk on the floor and asked the kids to sit along it. They did so, and he handed them each a jar, which was also placed along the line.  
“Just see how far you can push the jars, without using your hands, okay?”  
The children nodded, and proceeded to each glare at the jar, like they were blaming it for some unforgivable deed.  
Damians jar traveled five meters, Charlie’s jar traveled six, and amazingly, Alexis’ jar traveled the full length of the room, sliding to a stop near the door.  
“Impressive...how old is Alexis again?”  
“Six.”  
The boys chimed, and Alexis nodded in agreement.  
Remus looked over at the green jar in bewilderment at Alexis’ abilities. He had to do a few more examinations, if you will, but he could already tell their magical abilities were far more advanced than a normal wizard.  
Remus sighed. He might be here a while longer than he thought. 

The clock in their joint office chimed 18:30, and Padfoot opened his eyes. He’d been awake a few times since Remus had left this morning but had refused to get up, or change from his Animagus form. He had a terrible headache which was easier to bear in his form. The lonesome dog rose from the pillow under his desk and padded out, stretching, then sitting expectantly, staring at the clock. Shouldn’t Remus be back by now? He said he’d be back early, didn’t he?  
Padfoots dog instincts overtook him in that moment and he whined sadly, turning now to the door. He padded behind the desk, and then sat up as Sirius, standing with a groan and holding his head that throbbed worse than the wart covered toad Frank Longbottom owned back at Hogwarts.  
‘Nothing a full English breakfast wont fix..’  
Sirius thought, and then corrected himself.  
‘Wait...no...I guess it’s more of a full English dinner at this point...’  
Sirius meandered into the kitchen lazily and picked up a frying pan. He opened the cupboard and took some eggs out, cracking two of them and putting them in the pan, which was on the heat.  
He looked at the eggs nestled happily in the box, considering whether he should make something for Remus. He conceded, deciding he would, and cracked two more into the pan.  
The clock chimed seven when he heard a whoosh from the fireplace. The bacon had just finished sizzling and he placed it all on two plates before going over to the small living room to see Remus crashed out on the couch, exhausted.  
“Hey Rem...”  
He mumbled, going over with a plate and fork. Remus turned to him and sat up slightly.  
“Hey Pads...”  
He mumbled, stretching. Sirius heard the bones in his back crack slightly as he put the plate on the cushion beside him.  
“Pads...about last night...”  
Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind. You were probably tired.”  
“Yeah...tired...”  
Remus looked away awkwardly, as if he had wanted to say something. His honey coloured eyes were filled with regret.  
‘Does he really feel that bad...?’  
Sirius thought to himself, and sat down in an armchair with his own plate.  
“How was work?”  
“Good. Those children really are a handful though. I’ve been running around after them all day to make sure they didn’t smash anything.”  
Remus chuckled, a laugh that filled Sirius’ insides with warmth that spread through his body like a wildfire. Remus’ laugh was infectious, and he found himself smiling and laughing along with him.  
“Were you okay today?”  
“Yeah. Mainly slept half the time. Had a ruddy awful headache.”  
“Right...yeah...”  
Sirius sensed the awkwardness growing between them again, so he swiftly changed the subject.  
“I checked out the warehouse before going to the bar last night. We’re all clear.”  
“Thanks Pads...listen, I think we should ask James if he can come over.”  
Sirius glanced up, a piece of toast in his mouth.  
“Really? Why’s that?”  
“You’re injured still. I don’t want anything to go wrong. I just think it would be safer...for you...”  
He mumbled the last two words quietly, his cheeks reddening. Sirius didn’t notice this last detail, luckily.  
“Well, alright. I’ll ask the Potters if they can come down.”  
“Mhm...”

James Potter had been the figurehead of the Maurauders back at Hogwarts, and Chief schemer along with Sirius. Charming, intelligent, excellent Quidditch player, he had it all, including the smarts to figure out Remus’ wolfish secret. He and Lily Evans had moved in together recently down at Godric Hollow, a beautiful place and common hotspot for magic. In fact, James had recently proposed to Lily, in front of the little Church during spring. Being the daft romantic he is, James had picked the ideal spot for the proposal; a small lake just outside, with little fish gliding in the pond, nipping at the lily’s that floated on top of the water. Sirius and Remus has been hiding in the thrushes behind, waiting to see if she said yes. The moment Lily did, a few magic words caused the flowers to bloom; hundreds of them, making the lake look as if it had erupted with lily’s. The cherry blossom tree also bloomed, causing tiny pink and white petals to fall onto the couples heads. Plenty of pictures were taken to capture the beautiful moment.  
The wedding was to take place during Christmas, in three months, and the Potters had been running wild in order to get everything ready on time.  
Of course, now they were engaged, Lily had learned of Remus’ secret; she merely smirked and shrugged, saying she’d had an idea as to what Remus was up to, but didn’t want to intrude on his personal life, and decided to keep it quiet. Lily and Remus had been close friends back at Hogwarts after all, so there was no reason someone as smart as Lily Evans shouldn’t figure the truth out.  
She’d become just as helpful with Remus’s transformations, sending a care package to the flat every month with medicines and home baked cookies inside. Lily was one of the gang now, and Sirius loved to tease her because of it.  
Sirius put his plate to the side and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
“I’ll send an owl to them now, shall I?”  
He asked, but heard no response.  
“Remus...?”  
Sirius asked, turning, only to see him slumbering peacefully, his meal half finished and balancing on his stomach. Sirius chuckled and shook his head, taking the plates to the kitchen and then grabbing Remus’ pillow and blanket from his room. He gently lifted Remus’ head and placed the pillow underneath, before kneeling down and covering the sleeping man with a warm blanket.  
“Night Moony...”  
Sirius whispered, looking at him with a longing stare, before gently kissing his cheek. It was so soft...and everything Sirius had ever imagined.  
‘If only he was awake...’  
Sirius thought to himself, leaving the blissfully unaware Remus to sleep as he silently left the room, flicking his wand so the light shut off with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter; I’m trying to post as regularly as possible, so stay with me here :)
> 
> Sorry this wasn’t a very interesting Chapter, but the transformation is next, so hopefully that should keep ya’ll entertained xx


	8. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the full moon. Sirius, James and Remus head towards the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the town in high hopes. They’d always been able to control Remus and his transformations. Why should today be any different?
> 
> Oh boy, how wrong were they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This was a LONG chapter, and took a while to write....

Night of the Fall Moon.  
03:47am.  
————————————

“Ow...Gah...”  
“Sirius, we need a light...”  
“Where’s your wand, James?!”  
“I don’t know! I can’t...ugh...”  
“Hurry up already...”  
“Why don’t you find your own-“  
“Shhhh....!”

...

“Damn it.”  
“I got my wand, here...Lumos!”  
“James, watch where you point that...”  
“Merlins beard, is that blood?!”  
“No, no, that’s from a while ago...I-“

...

“Did you hear that?”  
“We gotta go help Moony, Prongs.”  
“Yes, yes, I know...let’s change back.”

...

Night of the full moon  
05:58am

“How long till morning?!”  
“An hour!! James, DUCK!”  
“Shit!”  
“Watch the-!“  
“AGHHHHHHHHH!”

———————————————————

Hours until Transformation; 12  
———————————————-  
Sirius awoke the following morning with a start, hearing a persistent knocking at the door which could only be from one person. He stepped out of bed and put on a dressing gown, walking to the door and opening it.  
“Sirius!”  
James Potter exclaimed happily, hugging his still sleepy friend tightly and patting him on the back.  
“What time do you call this...?”  
Sirius asked, hugging him back yet stifling a yawn.  
“Late. Have you just gotten up?”  
Asked the sarcastic voice of Lily Evans, her red hair falling down her back in a waterfall of curls.  
“Yes, I’ll have you know, Evans.”  
“Watch the tone, Black.”  
She said threateningly, before smiling and hugging him. Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Come on in, guys. I’ll make coffee. Just be quiet though, Remus is still sleeping.”  
They walked through to the kitchen, where Sirius put the kettle on and began brewing some coffee.  
“So, hows it going? Been a while since I left.”  
Sirius glanced into the other room at a sleeping Remus, who was curled up in a blanket burrito. He wanted to tell someone so badly about his never ending, soul crushing love for Remus. It was eating him inside and he didn’t know what to do about it. Each time he looked at Remus he wanted to take him in his arms and hug him tightly, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t fair. He wanted Remus so badly. So, so badly.  
“It’s going good.”  
Sirius lied through his teeth, smiling assuredly at the couple. Lily looked at him strangely but James didn’t seem to notice.  
“How’s the family James?”  
“Great. Ma’ and Dad are really happy to know I’m getting married.”  
Lily laughed drily.  
“My parents were happy too. But...it took lengths of convincing to get Petunia to come. And her new husband Vernon...”  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
“She never even invited me to her wedding, which is ridiculous. I’m her sister, for Merlins sake.”  
Lily continued to moan about her sisters ‘incompetence,’ but Sirius was no longer listening. Remus had sat up in the other room and was holding his head in pain. Lily had stopped and the two of them were also looking.  
Sirius resisted the urge to sprint over at top speed, and controlled his pace, walking over instead and rubbing Remus’ back. He knew Remus’ hearing was probably amped up to the highest level, so he didn’t say anything just yet. When he took his hands away from his ears, then Sirius asked:  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah...I’m fine...”  
He stood up slowly, and grinned weakly upon seeing Lily and James.  
“Hey Lil’s...hey James...”  
He took a deep breath, maintaining a composure, and walked over to them smiling.  
“I’ll just shower quick, I’m still wearing the same clothes as yesterday...”  
He added, before walking into the bathroom.  
All three of them stared after Remus as he left.  
“Is it possible he’s gotten worse?”  
Lily asked cautiously, glancing at Sirius.  
“I think it’s stress. He’s begun a new job, and the kids are a handful.”  
Lily nodded in understanding, and sighed, before looking around the kitchen. Her fingers twitched, as if she wanted to do something.  
“You both haven’t eaten, I assume? I’ll make some breakfast.”  
“Lily, you don’t-“  
“I’ll help!”  
Piped in James, walking over with her.  
“James, seriously-“  
“Sirius, we don’t mind. Sit down and relax, you look just as exhausted as Remus.”  
“Mmm...fine...”  
Sirius left the room and went into his own to change. He eyed the sleeve of Remus’ jumper that was hanging out of the laundry basket, but decided against it, walking over and putting on some black jeans and a white shirt. His hair was wavy and looked unwashed, so he tied it back with a ponytail for now. Smelling sizzling bacon, he left the room and went back into the kitchen where James was busy snuggling the bacon between two pieces of bread. Lily was talking to him about the house or something, snippets of conversation about the back door and creaky hinges. James simply agreed, telling her how he’d fix it the moment they came home, which seemed to make Lily happy.  
Sirius sat down at the table and simply listened to the conversation with his eyes closed. He enjoyed these moments; they reminded him of life back at the Potters, when his own mother had kicked him out the Black House and James’ family had kindly taken him in. It reminded him of love, and warmth...a feeling he wished he could share with someone. 

Remus let the hot water rush over him, and he smacked his head against the wall in frustration. He hated being like this. He hated being such a burden to Sirius. He hated that stupid red headed girl at the bar who attracted Sirius’ attention. He hated not being strong enough to tell Sirius how he felt. He told Sirius everything...whenever he was scared or worried, if he had concerns or was anxious...Sirius was the first to console him about it. He was who Remus could confide in. But the one thing he wants to tell Sirius, more than anything....he couldn’t. He didn’t have the guts.  
And this realisation all came crashing down in one fell swoop last night at the bar. No wonder his head hurt so much.  
Remus washed his hair and body, before turning off the shower and stepping out in a dressing gown, and walking towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He could smell bacon in the other room and his stomach practically roared for some food, even though he’d eaten a few hours ago. He got through a lot of food when it came close to his transformation.  
Remus changed quickly into a wooden jumper and some jeans. Before they left for the warehouse later on he’d change into a shirt and jeans bought at a dollar store. His clothes always ripped horribly upon becoming a werewolf...

Hours until transformation; 9  
————————————————

Lily had gone out to buy some flower seeds from a nice florist around the area, and so the men were left to their own devices in the living room. The clock rang 11’o’clock as Remus exclaimed with laughter after winning Exploding Snap.  
“Damn, I forgot how good you were...”  
James mumbled, adjusting his glasses with a burnt hand and leaning back against the sofa.  
“I never win against Moony.”  
Sirius chuckled, picking up the cards that hadn’t exploded and putting them into the worn pack.  
“What should we do now?”  
Remus shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I can’t go outside, the noise of the traffic would kill me.”  
He laughed nervously, clearly thinking about how loud it would be. Sirius looked away awkwardly.  
James decided it would be best to change the subject. His friends were being so much more awkward than usual, and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like this when James was living here with them.  
‘Well, Sirius always acted weird around Remus. Ever since Seventh year.’  
He looked over at Sirius, who was staring at Remus.  
‘Actually...isn’t that about the same time he stopped dating girls...?’  
James could practically feel the cogs turning in his head. He glanced at Sirius again...and then Remus...and then gasped loudly.  
“OH....damn...”  
He said out loud, covering his mouth and staring at Sirius, who looked back at him confused.  
‘This explains everything!!’  
He thought to himself with delight. How could he not see it before?!  
“I’ve been such an idiot!!”  
“What do you mean James?”  
Remus asked expectantly. Both Sirius and Remus were now looking at James. Remus looked confused...but Sirius looked like he was about to strangle James. Sirius had realised what the excitement was about.  
“Uhhh...”  
James said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.  
Thankfully, Lily picked the perfect moment to walk in from the shops.  
“I’m back!”  
She called, and James leapt out his seat and ran to her.  
“Honey, a word please?!”  
He dragged Lily into the bathroom and slammed the door, before locking it, and then putting a muffling charm on.  
“James, what the heck?”  
Lily asked, a little ruffled after being basically kidnapped.  
“Sirius is in love with Remus.”  
James blurted out to her, unable to contain the secret.  
“I don’t know why I never noticed!! It explains so much! This is why he stopped dating girls in Seventh Year, why he started acting all weird around our group, why he won’t stop staring at Moony...”  
Lily’s eyebrows furrowed and she thought to herself.  
“Well...that does explain one thing...”  
“What?”  
“Back in Eighth Year Remus had left the common room to go to the library. He said ‘Bye’ and Sirius mumbled ‘See ya, Handsome...’. He saw me looking at him, blushed bright red and then ran out the room.”  
James chuckled.  
“It’s because he loves him!!”  
Lily seemed excited, but clearly didn’t share as much enthusiasm as James did.  
“I wonder...do you think Remus feels the same way?”  
She thought, sitting down on the toilet lid.  
“That could be why he feels so stressed...along with the prospect of a new job, that is.”  
“Right...when you started dating Edward Scull in Ravenclaw, I was insanely jealous. I couldn’t concentrate on any of my work...”  
Lily smiled and kissed James softly on the cheek.  
“I only dated him to make you jealous. I wanted to know if you were seriously in love with me.”  
“Well, it worked...so, you think Remus is jealous of someone?”  
“But Sirius isn’t dating anyone...”  
Lily mumbled, thinking.  
“He would have told us, right?”  
“Right.”  
James agreed.  
They thought quietly for a while, until Lily sighed and stood up.  
“Come on. They’re going to get suspicious.”  
“If they aren’t insanely so already...”  
James took off the muffling charm and they stepped out, walking into the living room again.  
“James, what was that about?”  
Remus asked expectantly. James chuckled nervously.  
“I remembered a spell to clean the house better back at Godrics Hollow...that’s all. And I couldn’t wait to tell Lily.”  
“Exactly. That’s exactly it. You’re so smart sweetie.”  
Lily kissed James cheek, and then looked at Remus.  
“Could you come help me with my bags please?”  
“Sure Lil’s.”  
Remus stood up and left the room with Lily, closing the door behind him. James sat next to Sirius with a sigh.  
“So...you like Remus?”  
“A little bit...”  
Sirius mumbled uncomfortably, scratching his head.  
“A little bit? Don’t lie to me mate.”  
“Alright, fine! I’m head over heels for him. How did YOU figure it out though, thought you were a numb skull.”  
He smiled a little and James punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
“In all seriousness though...just wanted to say I support you. Just cause you like guys isn’t going to change anything about our friendship. In case you were worried...”  
Sirius smiled to himself and hugged James tightly.  
“Thanks mate.”  
“So when are you gonna ask him out?”  
James asked cheerfully, and Sirius punched him on the shoulder.  
“Oi! Thought we were having a moment?”  
“Well, moments over. You kissed him yet?”  
Sirius flushed brightly and James grinned evilly.  
“Ah, I see-“  
“James you idiot shut up!!”  
“But Padfoot, you shouldn’t be kissing guys when they’re asleep-“  
“PRONGS!!”

Hours until transformation; 4  
———————————————

Sirius’ digital watch flashed 16:00 as Sirius and Remus said goodbye to Lily. James was talking to her quietly, kissing her gently, reassuring her that everything would be fine as it always is. Lily smiled and pecked his cheek affectionately, before going into the flat. James caught up with Sirius and Remus and the three of them began walking over to the warehouse. They wouldn’t normally go over this early but it had been a while since they’d put charms on the warehouse and the pretence that Spirits appeared on the night of the full moon had to be kept up. So they’d scare the neighbours a little bit before Remus’ transformation, assuring they’d keep their distance.  
“Hey...I don’t think you guys should come...”  
Remus mumbled, looking at the warehouse as they approached it.  
“I really don’t feel good, you guys could get hurt.”  
“Can it, Remus. We’re coming like we always have, ever since Third Year”  
“Yeah...but this time it feels different...”  
He looked up at the dark clouds over the sky which blocked the slow set of the sun. The clouds were a reddish grey, travelling slowly through the sky and making the suns beams melt like ice cream in drizzles across the horizon. In any other circumstance, the Maurauders would have stopped to stare at this picturesque expanse; but they have a job to do.  
Upon arriving, James took the silvery invisibility cloak out of the satchel he had on.  
“Alright men.”  
He said jokingly.  
“Sirius, you go round the left, the side mirroring the woods; I’ll go right with the cloak so that nobody looking from the town should see me. Remus, you soundproof the warehouse. Got it?”  
They both nodded, and James flung the cloak around himself. He disappeared in an instant.  
“Alright, meet you inside.”  
Sirius mumbled to an uncomfortable looking Remus before taking off around the left side of the warehouse. He drew his hand carefully and pointed at the windows.  
“Hacintho Meridiem”  
Sirius muttered under his breath, and the windows glowed a soft blue, hotspots of colour swirling around.  
“Nebulus”  
A strong fog was produced from the top of Sirius’ wand, swirling around and covering the area in a mass of misery.  
“Incarcerous”  
Vines climbed violently up the side of the wall, so that they covered the windows with an emerald mesh, and only an ominous blue filtered through the gaps, adding to the creepy feel.  
“That should just about do it.”  
Sirius muttered to himself as a cold chill swept past him. He quickly zipped up his leather jacket and headed round to the back of the warehouse where there was a secret entrance. He walked inside to find the other two Maurauders already waiting. They’re made a small fire in the corner and were sitting around it, talking quietly to pass the time. Sirius went over and sat down with them.  
“How’s it looking?”  
James asked, already packing up the cloak into the bag. It was a tight fit; there was food for the three of them, chocolate for Remus after his transformation, as well as some extra clothes, considering the ones he was wearing were about to be shredded.  
“Alright. Added some vines and stuff.”  
“Always the artist aren’t we?”  
Remus mentioned, smiling to lighten the mood. He looked pale though, scared. Yes, Remus was always scared before a transformation...but the atmosphere was different this time. Quieter, like he knew it was going to be...bad.  
‘Don’t be ridiculous, Sirius...it’s going to go how it’s always gone.’  
Sirius told himself forcefully. They’d been getting through Moony’s monthly visits for almost a year now in the warehouse, and things had never turned sour.  
What could possibly be different today?

Minutes until transformation; 3  
————————————————

Remus sat in the centre of the warehouse with Padfoot sitting dutifully beside him. There was a slender stag walking around the walls, with beautiful sleek antlers that were a deadly weapon if a problem occurred.  
Remus shuddered.  
“I still don’t think either of you should be here. I’ll be fine on my own, I swear.”  
Padfoot growled, and plodded closer to Remus to lick his face. Remus chuckled and pushed him away.  
“Alright, alright...I get it. Just be careful, okay....?”  
The dog barked and wagged his tail happily.  
The deer looked unimpressed.  
Remus chuckled, just as a single moonbeam shone through a hole in the room and slanted diagonally across Remus’ face. His muscles tensed in fear, and Padfoot quickly backed away.  
It had begun.

The pupils of his eyes widened to consume the hazel speckled iris’ with a black, insatiable void. Remus’ hands grabbed his head in pain, and claws protruded out of the skin, covering the ears that grew out of his temple. Arching his back and howling with inhuman pain the wolf grew fur all over his body, gaining 2 feet so he stood at a staggering 7”11. The clothes he was wearing screamed as they were ripped into shreds by that bulking mass. His nose and mouth elongated to create a snout which sniffed the air hungrily, looking for blood. The Wolf snarled viciously, and as if by instinct, Padfoot stepped back, bristling with fear. It howled at the moon lustfully, and then looked over at both Padfoot and Prongs, as if purposefully picking his prey.  
Without hesitation, the Wolf lunges towards Prongs, but was met with the sharp spines of his antlers. The Wolf thrashed lavishly, growling and spitting, but the deer stayed true, until the dog lunged over and hit against the wolf, knocking him off balance and freeing the deer.  
The wolf was on the floor, and didn’t move. It whined in anguish, and scratched itself desperately, tearing at the flesh of its skin. The other two animals seemed to relax; as bad as it was that Moony hurt himself like this, they could catch a break for a moment. Padfoot barked sharply and the wolf gazed at him, before the anger spread through his eyes like wildfire and he lunged at Padfoot.  
This charade continued; both animals expertly dodging the savage bite of the wolf. 

All was going as it should...until suddenly, the wall of the warehouse exploded into smithereens. The Wolf howled desperately as he was hit with rubble, and Prongs and Padfoot looked at the door. What the HELL?!  
Padfoot felt fear bristle across his back as he realised the three people standing at the crumbling entrance were Aurors. Specifically, his colleagues. Merida was there, her wand outstretched like the other two, who Sirius recognised as Clark and Ellie.  
“That tip-off was right...it’s a wolf!”  
Merida yelled, and Clark nodded. They had ignored the presence of a black shaggy dog and frightened deer for now.  
“We must detain them immediately. It’s a threat to the civilians around this area.”  
Clark said expertly. The wolf growled, identifying them as a threat. All three Aurors tensed, and Padfoot knew he had to act fast. 

He kept forwards, growling ruthlessly at the Auror’s. They stepped back, not expecting this, whilst Prongs charged at the Wolf, knocking him over. The Wolf howled and began to chase Prongs, who now charged directly towards the Aurors. All three dodged to the side whilst the deer sprinted past them, the Wolf following. Padfoot bit the blonde Auror, Ellie, enduring she wouldn’t be able to stand. She yelled in pain as her ankle began to bleed. As much as he didn’t want to hurt his friends, Remus absolutely came first. He chased after the other two animals, who were running towards the woods. They should be safe in there, for it was vast and dense, cloaking their whereabouts immediately. The Aurors shouldn’t be a problem now, but the new one they had was that the wolf was free to roam. 

Padfoot caught up with Prongs, who was alone. The woods were silent...it was eerily threatening. Even the moon seemed scared, and hid behind a looming cloud, shrouding the woods in complete darkness. Padfoot padded over to the enclosure of a low hanging tree and transformed into Sirius, who flopped down in exhaustion, holding his side. The stitches from his wound had opened, and the pain was excruciating. Prongs joined him, and changed into James.  
“Ow...Gah...”  
Sirius moaned in pain, desperately stopping the bleeding.  
“Sirius, we need a light...”  
“Where’s your wand, James?!”  
He didn’t mean to snap. But, it was difficult to stay calm when there was a rampant wolf and three Aurors out to kill you.  
“I don’t know! I can’t...ugh...”  
“Hurry up already...”  
“Why don’t you find your own-“  
“Shhhh....!”  
There was a low howl through the forest. The wind picked up and blew the branches of the tree dangerously. They slashed, hitting at the two men who were cowering under its arms.  
Silence filled the air once more, and the wind stopped. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief, before Sirius broke the silence.  
“Damn it.”  
“I got my wand, here...Lumos!”  
James whispered, and a bright light filled their small space, illuminating their fears and laying them bare.  
“James, watch where you point that...”  
“Merlins beard, is that blood?!”  
The light pointed towards the flash on Sirius’s side, which soaked his clothing in a deep ruby red.  
“No, no, that’s from a while ago...I-“

A painful cry echoed through the woods, made by the wolf. It made the two men shiver in fear.  
“Did you hear that?”  
“We gotta go help Moony, Prongs.”  
Sirius replies determinedly. The man he loved was out there alone, and Sirius wouldn’t allow it, no matter how much pain he was in.  
“Yes, yes, I know...let’s change back.”

The two animals found the wolf in a clear opening. It was howling at the moon, which had shown its face once more from behind the fan of clouds in the sky. It was covered in many fresh scratches and wounds, looking ragged and tired. Padfoot and Prongs glanced at each other uneasily before Padfoot barked at the wolf, and the dance between them began once more...

This continued for at least two hours. All three animals looked exhausted. Prongs could hardly continue. With horror, he realised Padfoot had transformed to become Sirius again, through pure exhaustion. He himself couldn’t keep up his animagus form either, and he transformed also.  
The Wolf, although tired, suddenly looked ecstatic.  
PREY.  
He lunged towards Sirius, who rolled out the way quickly and stood, sweat and blood mixing together. He ran over to James, helping him stand up, and they dodged another attack by the wolf.  
“How long till morning?!”  
James yelled, leaping over an upturned tree and using its trunk as cover.  
“An hour!! James, DUCK!”  
The wolf swiped at James, and he ducked quickly, moving from his spot.  
“Shit!”  
He yelled, running towards a large rock, glancing back at the wolf chasing him. Big mistake.  
“Watch the-!“  
Sirius yelled too late. He ran headfirst into a low swinging branch. James’ world swung dangerously, and his legs gave way beneath him. All he saw was the wolf’s face leering over him. All he saw was death.  
“AGHHHHHHHHH!”  
James yelled, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes!! I am unbelievably blind without my glasses and I sometimes look them over 😂


	9. A Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus recovers from his transformation, and Sirius contemplates his life as a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter: and sorry for waiting so long before posting this new chapter. I know it’s been a month, and I’m sorry. I really considered just ditching this story, but I after fiddling around with the plot I’ve found motivation to continue it! Besides, I’d love to have an ending to this story. Thank you for all the kind comments <3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

Remus was having a nightmare. Or rather...a vision? After a transformation he always seemed to receive small snippets of the night, little memories seen from the Wolf’s point of view. They weren’t normally that bad. Most the time, Remus would simply see the Wolf interacting with Padfoot, trading blows, barking occasionally at each other. The night before shouldn’t have been any different. Yet Remus knew something had gone wrong. Someone had interrupted. Hazy images of three adults standing in a gaping hole. The Wolf sensed them as a threat. Remus could see the others bristling with fear. It was all wrong, wrong wrong...  
The nightmare changed. Now the Wolf was running free, sprinting through the trees, chasing down the slender stag in front of him. It was a hunt. A chase. And the Wolf wanted to win. This was more than a game; he held the stag’s life in his palm, held the decision to kill him or leave him. The thought was exhilarating.  
Suddenly, what he was seeing changed. There was a human on the ground, yelling. The Wolf was prepared to kill. But...something seemed familiar about this human. Something comforting. The Wolf bent down to sniff at his now unconscious face. The Wolf was aware of the second human staying frozen in place behind him. The Wolf backed away from the human, and decided to simply scratch himself instead. It always felt good. Until...it hurt. 

Remus didn’t realise he was yelling in pain until strong hands shook him awake. His sense of sound was muffled and his eyes were bleary, but the silhouette above him was Sirius’s. He knew that, at least.  
“It’s alright, Remus, it’s just a dream...”  
Sirius said, worry accentuating the fear in his voice. 

“Sirius...?”  
Remus mumbled, forcing his eyes to open more. Sirius’ soft, handsome features came into view, with his coal black wavy hair. As Remus’ senses came for life he realised that he was back home, laying on his bed. The nights tragedies came back to him and he sat up (regretting this movement immediately) and looked around, dazed.  
“What happened?! Something went wrong, the warehouse, the-“  
“Calm down, Rem.”  
Sirius cut him off, smiling indifferently.  
“James...Shit, I didn’t bite him did I?! Please tell me I didn’t bite him!!”  
Sirius shook his head.  
“You didn’t bite him, I promise. I’ll tell you about it once you’ve slept more, okay?”  
“But-  
“Go to sleep, Moony. It’s alright.”

Remus felt his eyes grow heavy and he nodded, flopping his head back onto the pillows and allowed sleep to take him in open arms. 

~

Sirius shut the bedroom door gently, listening for a small click as it closed, and then walked into the living room where James was brushing the hair out of a sleeping Lily’s face.  
“To think she stayed up all night waiting for us...”  
He mumbled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Sirius smiled and dropped into the armchair, sighing and rubbing his face.  
If you ignored the fact that the only place they had for Remus’s transformations was now compromised, they’d almost been arrested by Sirius’ fellow employees at the ministry, almost died by the hands of a ravish Wolf, or worse, turned into one...it was a successful night. James had several scratches over his face and arms, and a nasty looking bruise on his face. Sirius had a few scratches, and his wound had re-opened.  
The person they were most worried about was Remus. He’d taken the grunt of the injuries of the night. When the warehouse wall was blown open and he was hit with the debris, his arm had broken. The Wolf didn’t care, obviously, but Remus certainly did. Other than a few new scars to add to his growing collection, Remus would live, at least.

Sirius sighed. It had been a long night, and they were thankful that Lily had some basic medical knowledge to fix everyone up. It would all be fine. 

For the second time, Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. James eyed him knowingly.  
“Somethings bothering you.”  
“Nothings bothering me, I’m fine.”  
“Remus will be fine, you know that.”  
“I know.”  
“So what are you stressing about?”  
“James!”  
“Sirius.”  
James pushed his glasses up his nose and leant back in his chair.  
“I know when you’re upset. You get all uptight and closed up. Like a clam.”  
“I’m not a clam, you twat, stop getting so poetic.”

James rolled his eyes and dropped the matter. He knew there was a line when it came to Sirius’ stress, and that he had to toe it carefully. 

Unfortunately, as much as he’d deny it, there was one thing that was bothering Sirius so much. 

_Who’d called the Auror’s...? ___

____

____

~

The day passed without much incidence. The four of them spent it sleeping since they were up all night. Sirius was the first to wake out of all of them. James was in his old room with Lily, and Remus was still in his own. Sirius has gone in there multiple times that day, treating his cuts and bruises so they wouldn’t scar too much and tenderly brushing the hair out of his face. _If only he knew, _was what Sirius thought over and over again. _If only he knew. _____

_____ _

_____ _

It was 15:00 when Sirius decided that he should get some food. Everyone would be hungry when they woke up, especially Remus. Sprinting through the woods at speeds not reached by humans did that to you.  
He couldn’t cook spectacularly; all day breakfast was about his level, and Sirius didn’t fancy his chances cooking for four people without burning the kitchen down. So he decided to get takeaway. There was a good muggle place down the road, and Sirius had some muggle money on him. Besides, he always got a good deal since the man behind the counter fancied him. Sirius might consider it if he didn’t have eyes for one person.  
The sun seemed almost foreign as he stepped outside. Sirius realised as he squinted up at it that he hadn’t actually gone outside since the mission he was sent on a week or so ago. _Oh well _, he thought, _no matter. I won’t be out for long. _____

_____ _

_____ _

The walk down was slow. He kept his injury hidden behind many layers, but moving too strenuously hurt. He’d have to carry the food in his left hand so as not to put too much stress on it.  
The man winked at him from behind the counter and Sirius smiled slightly back. He asked if Sirius wanted his usual order, and Sirius nodded, telling him to double it. The guy shrugged and began his work. Smells of rice and chicken noodles wafted through the air and Sirius inhaled it deeply, mouth filling with saliva in his hunger. Chinese was the best. 

“Rough day?”  
The muggle asked, as Sirius looked up at him.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Dunno. You look...solemn, I guess.”  
Sirius chuckled, and his mind wandered to the night that he’d had.  
“It’s been a long day, let’s put it like that.”  
Sirius grinned as the man handed him his food.  
“This makes it so much better though.”  
He lifted the bag up a little and grinned as he put the money down, waving slightly as he walked out.

The street was bustling with life, both muggle and wizard, and Sirius couldn’t help but be humbled. It was nice, he supposed. Sure, wizards had to keep their livelihoods hidden from muggles. The havoc caused by the thought of magic being in their world would be huge. It would be like waking up and discovering that heaven genuinely existed. Or hell. People perceived magic differently after all. But seeing how easily wizards could integrate themselves into muggle life was...nice. Their willingness to understand a life without magic.  
Sirius had never known a life without magic. Growing up in a pure blooded family ensured that. Waking up to a house elf telling you about your schedule for the day, informing you that your father required you to study the Black family tree again and that your mother had three more suitors lined up for you. At the age of ten. TEN.  
Sirius wondered what life was like outside of a pure blooded family. Like Remus. As a half blood, he wouldn’t have had the restrictions of those of a pure blood. He could get up with the freedom of choosing what he wanted to do that day. He was free.  
Well, that was until the day his father made the mistake of insulting werewolves. The night that he was bitten. The night that began the constant struggle of hiding who he really was. 

Remus had only spoken about the time he was bitten once. Once, in the Eleven years that Sirius has known him. With tears growing steadily in his eyes, Remus told Sirius in a small voice about the night that scarred him for the rest of his life.  
_“I...woke up to the sound of scratching. This horrible, scraping noise at my bedroom window. Like the lock was being picked open. Then there was this horrible howl, like one of anger, and the window seemed to blow up.”  
Remus closed his eyes, and drew his knees impossibly closer to his chest as they both sat on Sirius’ bed in the empty bed chamber.  
“This...claw...stretched through the window, followed by the rest of his body. It was horrific. He kind of...snarled, at me. I was screaming so much, I remember because my voice went hoarse. He was trying to kill me. He...he wanted me dead, he...” _  
Remus had broken down completely then, and Sirius could get nothing else out of him. The only kind of comfort he could offer was a large hug.  
Remus had told him of this during Eighth year. And in that final year, Sirius realised one thing: he was in love with this boy. __

____

____

The entire time, Sirius had passed off the way his chest pounded when he was near Remus as coincidence. Small excuses, such as _‘there was a cute girl behind him, that’s all.’ _When Remus touched his arm or hand, and Sirius blushed wildly, he passed it off as the room being hot. The loneliness he experienced in classes that Remus wasn’t in...he blamed it on boredom. And yet...all it took was for Remus’s perfect mask to break down that one night, for him to confess the thing that haunts him most and occupies his dreams...that’s all it took for the pieces to fall into place. Sirius was filled with this need, this want to protect this small, precious werewolf. Sirius had been trying to find a purpose in life, a purpose that wasn’t ‘continuing the Black heritage’ - this was so much more. He would protect Remus Lupin. Protect him with his life. Because he loved him. And that’s what people who loved would do.__

____

____

Sirius didn’t even realise he’d made it back to the flat until his keys were in his hand and he was fumbling with the lock.  
_‘Snap out of it Sirius. Act natural.’_  
He thought to himself, shaking memories of his past out of his head and entering the flat with a bright grin.  
“I brought food!”  
He called happily. For now, Sirius wouldn’t worry about the transformations. He wouldn’t worry about the Auror’s. He wouldn’t worry about his undying passion for his unknowing friend. He was happy in this moment, in the now, with his best mates and a bag of Chinese food.

____

____

____

____

This was his heaven.

~

A pair of bright blue eyes looked at the flat with a fiery jealousy from the bushes. The hand that held her wand clenched and she ran her fingers through her beautiful blonde hair in stress. She had a job to do, and God dammit, she’d do it. 

_Merida had never failed a mission, and that fact would never change. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I hit 1000 hits! I’m so happy, thank you all for the support <3


End file.
